Dynamite
You've got that sinking feeling... careful not to get in over your head. Cast * Sam Yao * Janine De Luca * Louise Bailey * Paula Cohen * Maxine Myers * Albert Plot Back Onto The Science Boat Sam and Janine give you directions to Louise and the speedboat, but you’ll have to carry Maxine as she’s still out of it. Going Down As you reach the Ariadne, sister ship of the Aurora, you hear more screaming. Someone is still being tortured below deck. We'll Work That Out It's clear that you won’t make it off the boat before it sinks, unless you jump. You and Paula will need to support Maxine once you hit the water. A Burst Of Speed You scramble to escape before the vortex pulls you under. If you don’t get to Louise in the next six minutes, she’ll have to leave without you. They're Coming In With the aid of Paula, you clamber up towards to top of the ship, carrying Maxine with you. You see daylight through the windows above. And zombies. Airtight The man who was being tortured calls to you. He has an inflatable dinghy which could save your lives. That's My Five The voices of your companions slip in and out of focus. The dinghy is launched, you just have to find it and hold on. Last Hope Everyone is in the lifeboat. Once you’re aboard, you find out that Albert, the man who was being tortured, has not been held here against his will. Nor has Maxine. Transcript alarm PAULA COHEN: Runner Five, grab that metal bar, wedge the door shut! shuts That should hold them off for a while. SAM YAO: You’re going to be okay! You’ve just got to cross this ship, which we think was uninhabited anyway, and then a couple more walkways, and you’ll be at Louise’ boat. LOUISE BAILEY: Waiting here for you, engine revving. MAXINE MYERS: They won’t let me go, they can’t. PAULA COHEN: The drugs have made her woozy. We haven’t had time to go through the proper recovery sequence. You’ll have some temporary memory loss, darling, but one thing to remember is how I’m very determined, Maxie. They might not want to let you go, but nor do I, so we’ll see which one of us wins. JANINE DE LUCA: Avoid firing weapons if you can, after that thing we saw on deck. PAULA COHEN: Person. It was a person. JANINE DE LUCA: We don’t know what experiments they’ve been doing, or what they might have available to fire back with. Don’t draw attention to yourselves, just get out of there. PAULA COHEN: Don’t draw any more attention to ourselves, you mean. How many are after us? SAM YAO: Yeah, that’s uh – yeah, that’s weird. JANINE DE LUCA: What? SAM YAO: Look. I don’t have great cams, but look. Can’t see anyone following. There are people moving on the decks of all the ships, but away from you. PAULA COHEN: That’s… ominous. SAM YAO: Yeah. Back onto that science boat you were on, the Ariadne. Get moving. scream ALBERT GOODALL: No, please! No, you can’t! SAM YAO: Jesus! Have they just like, interrupted their pursuit of fugitives for some light torture? JANINE DE LUCA: It does seem to be their primary hobby. SAM YAO: Uh, what direction did that scream come from? This ship, the Ariadne, she’s a sister ship of the Aurora. You remember the Aurora, Five? It’s where we uh, yeah, it’s where we found Runner Eight. Anyway, I’ve got the schematics of the Aurora, which should be right for the Ariadne, too. I can try and route you around any dangerous-looking areas. COMANSYS WORKER: They’ve been spotted on this vessel. You have to come with us, now, Al. scream Get up. You’re coming now. PAULA COHEN: Sorry, I can’t. Sorry, sorry Maxie, sorry Runner Five. I understand if you don’t want to help. But whatever they’re doing to that man, we can’t leave him here. LOUISE BAILEY: I can’t wait here for you forever. PAULA COHEN: It won’t take forever. I keep thinking – he might be what I’m going to turn into one day. JANINE DE LUCA: How’s Doctor Myers? PAULA COHEN: She’s groggy. We’ve got her in a wheelchair. How are you doing, Maxine? MAXINE MYERS: It’s not… I can’t… PAULA COHEN: It’s okay, darling. You with me, Five? We should have time, just to help that man. explosion LOUISE BAILEY: What the hell? JANINE DE LUCA: You don’t have time anymore, Doctor Cohen. I don’t understand why, but the flotilla has set off depth charges around the cruise liner you’re on. The boat is going down. You have to get out of there. Along that corridor, as fast as you can. Run! PAULA COHEN: Which way now? Which way? SAM YAO: The quickest way to the upper deck is along that corridor, and then down the - JANINE DE LUCA: No, she’s listing heavily. The port side will be above the waterline in - I’d estimate around four minutes. SAM YAO: Oh, no. No, they can’t jump. Definitely not. JANINE DE LUCA: They can’t still be on that ship when it goes down, Mister Yao. The vortex will drag them down, even if they try to swim for the surface. If they’re on deck, they’ll die. SAM YAO: So you want them to jump into the water? JANINE DE LUCA: Doctor Cohen, Runner Five, are you able to support Doctor Myers between you? PAULA COHEN: Yes. JANINE DE LUCA: Take her now and run as fast as you can. PAULA COHEN: But she won’t be able to jump, or swim away. JANINE DE LUCA: We’ll work that out when you get there. Go. Now! SAM YAO: She’s over, she’s rolling over. JANINE DE LUCA: She’s breaking apart. See the metal ripping there, and there. PAULA COHEN: We’re in a bit of a floor-wall confusion situation, here. SAM YAO: I don’t understand why they’d blow it up! They can’t have had time to evacuate, can’t have done. LOUISE BAILEY: They didn’t. There are people jumping from the upper decks into the water, I can see them. The zombies are grabbing some of them. Guys, when that vortex starts to form - PAULA COHEN: I know. We worked it out, Five and I. You can’t stay. In your little motor boat, you can outrun the vortex, but you can’t escape it if you stay. SAM YAO: How close are you? PAULA COHEN: It’s hard going, with Maxie, getting through the stairs that are sideways, and the doors that are downwards. MAXINE MYERS: Leave me. PAULA COHEN: Don’t be stupid. Not after we came all this way for you. I don’t like to waste a trip. LOUISE BAILEY: I’m starting a stopwatch, guys. If you’re not here in eight minutes, I’m leaving. JANINE DE LUCA: Six minutes. You should leave in six minutes. PAULA COHEN: We’d better get there before that, then. Come on, Five, you take one arm, I’ll take the other. We could do with a burst of speed about now. PAULA COHEN: Come on, love, come on! Can you - ? MAXINE MYERS: I can’t, I can’t… PAULA COHEN: It’s okay, Five’s got you. It’s okay, we’re getting out of here. Five, can you hand her up to me? Okay. Five, take my hand. That’s it. Look! Look above us, there! Daylight! SAM YAO: You’re doing well. The ship is not doing well. LOUISE BAILEY: I’ve got my motor running. Just waiting for you. Even got some life jackets and foil blankets. Get out now. Jump, and I’ll find you. JANINE DE LUCA: What’s that? SAM YAO: What? JANINE DE LUCA: Something’s crawling over the side of the boat, look. LOUISE BAILEY: Oh God, I can see it. It’s – they must have been somewhere inside the ship, or climbed up from the reef. Zombies. Zombies everywhere! PAULA COHEN: They’re coming in through the windows. We can’t get out this way. Run, Five! JANINE DE LUCA: It’s only a minute or two now before she goes down. Miss Bailey, you must leave. LOUISE BAILEY: I could stay a little longer. JANINE DE LUCA: You could not. Go, now. Doctors Cohen and Myers, Runner Five, have you found your life jackets? PAULA COHEN: We’ve got them on. JANINE DE LUCA: I’m going to need you to run upwards, toward the very topmost part of the boat. Do you see it? PAULA COHEN: That part where the spinnacle is broken off? JANINE DE LUCA: Yes. The three of you will hold on there until the very last moment, then take a deep breath of air – the deepest you can - and as you hit the water, you will try to swim upwards. You’ll become confused and disoriented. Concentrate on letting your breath out very, very gradually. You’ll have longer than you think. Even the untrained have up to two minutes of breath in their lungs. SAM YAO: Man, whatever training they gave you to run this secret lab facility was really comprehensive. Were they expecting a shipwreck here? JANINE DE LUCA: I’ve watched Titanic eight times. Twelve. Ready, Doctors? Ready, Runner Five? PAULA COHEN: I’m ready. ALBERT GOODALL: You three. You three! Here, to me! SAM YAO: Well, that’s the – it sounds like the man who was being tortured in the lower gallery. ALBERT GOODALL: Here! There’s an inflatable sealed dinghy here. PAULA COHEN: I see him. He’s not one of those – his arm is half-rotted, just like the other man. ALBERT GOODALL: Help me launch this. We only have a few moments. We could all be safe here, sealed tight. SAM YAO: Well? JANINE DE LUCA: Any port in a storm. Five, that boat’s still lashed to the far corner of the upper deck. You have to untie it. Run, now. ALBERT GOODALL: Maxine, Maxine, is that you? PAULA COHEN: Runner Five, grab this. The water is coming! SAM YAO: Five, the ship is breaking apart. You’re in the center of it. The boat’s untied now, you have to get back there. Right now, Five! Right now! MAXINE MYERS: I can’t tell you, I can’t tell you! ALBERT GOODALL: Was it you, not Diana? Not Diana? Oh, thank God, thank God! SAM YAO: Runner Five, that’s it, the others are all in. The lifeboat’s swung to your right, you have to swim towards it now. But the floor of the ballroom is heading for your head. Go faster! Get out of the way! Hold on to the raft, you’re nearly in! Duck! PAULA COHEN: through water No, we’ve lost Five! SAM YAO: Runner Five, hold on! JANINE DE LUCA: Five, you are underwater. The ship is going down. You will be caught in the vortex. Move, now. Move, or you’re going to die. SARA SMITH: That’s my Five. We’re nearly there. JANINE DE LUCA: Head for the light, Five, or you’ll die. MAXINE MYERS: There, there! PAULA COHEN: Runner Five, wait there. We’ve got a life ring. Hold onto that, I’ll pull you in. SAM YAO: Five, Five? Where are you, Five? I can’t see anything through this bloody weather camera! PAULA COHEN: We’ve got Five in the life raft with us, Sam. SAM YAO: Well, good, then. ALBERT GOODALL: That was incredibly brave, Runner Five, making sure we were all sealed inside the raft before the ship went down. I thought you wouldn’t - Maxine said you were a fighter. PAULA COHEN: You were imprisoned here with her. Is what they’ve done to you – is that what they were planning to do with Maxine? ALBERT GOODALL: No, I – sorry. You think I’m imprisoned here? PAULA COHEN: If you’re not their prisoner, why are you like that? What have they been doing here? Why did you stay? ALBERT GOODALL: Not “they”, “we”. I’m Albert Goodall, I’m… PAULA COHEN: Oh. You were Chief Legal Counsel of Comansys ALBERT GOODALL: At your service. PAULA COHEN: You kidnapped Maxine. ALBERT GOODALL: It’s not exactly that simple, I’m afraid. We took your people – well, we took them for their own good. PAULA COHEN: What nonsense - ? SAM YAO: Yeah, pull the other one. MAXINE MYERS: No, it’s true. Darling, it’s true. They’ve been trying to help us. PAULA COHEN: If that were true, love, they’d have contacted us to say what had happened to you. Any decent person would have done that. MAXINE MYERS: It wasn’t possible. And I’m not to be trusted. ALBERT GOODALL: We don’t have any option, I’m afraid. We cannot allow Diana to control any of us. It would spell the end of the human race as we know it. And that’s why we had to take your people. That’s why we’ve had to keep them from you, and why we’ve hidden here. That’s why I’ve subjected myself to this terrible flesh-wasting. If Diana takes control of us, humanity’s last hope is gone. PAULA COHEN: I rather feel we need a longer explanation than that. ALBERT GOODALL: And you shall have it, you have my word. Codex Artefact Comansys Internal Brochure Wow, this company really had all the benefits. Private healthcare, onsite massage at your desk, and all the CeretinPlus you could drink, as well as access to "new technologies not yet available on the open market". That seems to have worked out well for them. Category:Mission Category:Season Three